bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oda Nobunaga
Strife's Review Although its a little later than I promised, here's one review as promised, Kou :P If your wondering what kept me, my routers still playing up a little. Anyways, onto the review! Intro Ah, a male 4th Division Captain? I rarely see anyone making these, to be honest. Its usually a girl with awesome healing skills, so when I saw it was a male instead that made me quite happy right from the start, 'cause your already breaking the norm of what I'm used to seeing. The information you've given gets across well what the reader needs; his basic back story, position, goals and possible allies; which only serves to make me as a reader want to read more. And your own interpretation of his character at the beginning was well used, imo. I was actually listening to the Wind of Change song by the Scorpions when I read this, conveniently :P I've got no problems with this section, as its well-written and gives the reader a good idea of who he is; not to mention well structured grammar wise, which is always nice to see. Appearance An in-depth section which gives the reader a very good idea of what his appearance was, and is, like now. Even without the pictures, its quite easy to picture the guy in your head from the description alone. And you've also highlighted some of his less prominent personality traits. Sentences like although he does not find appearance to be of much importance and he merely scuffs it off, deeming attractiveness to be a side-effect to greatness. Those two in particular really showed that to me, so congrats. Then there's the fact you described his Shinigami and Captain appearance, even though the character himself found it rather uncomfortable; which also highlights his personality more as well. That makes it easier for anyone reading his article to envision what he was like physically when he was still in the Seireitei, and if you ever do a turn-back-the-pendulum-style story with him, you won't have to spend time creating a new look for him from back then. Overall, the section is quite detailed and structured - you deal with his past, younger self before dealing with his current appearance, for instance, and grammar is once again strong. However, there are some things you did leave out that you've basically left to the picture on the left to highlight instead; which isn't always a good thing, pal. Describe his eyes and hair, facial features and structure. Little things like can make all the difference. Look at my Naibu Shizuka, for example. His eyes make him appear like a Hollow when saw in shadows, which adds a nice little twist to his character. Anyways, that's the only fault I can find with the section, dude. Nice one! Personality Judging by the first paragraph alone, his personality is what you'd expect of someone in charge of the medical wing of Soul Society. He is calm and collected and doesn't allow his emotions to sway him much. You could say he's the complete opposite of my character Riki Nagakura. And the fact he can understand people quickly due to this is another trait which sits well with his past position, and the mention of Naishō and Fūma in regards to his calmness only serves to highlight quite strongly his will not to rise to the occasion. But then we hit his inner-most thoughts and feelings: the so-called corruption within Soul Society. The fact he isn't afraid to voice this idea is what really caught my attention. In Soul Society, I'd imagine people aren't treated well if they speak out against the Central 46, which he is doing quite vocally too. His personal views and the extremes he takes them to can easily be expanded upon further should you wish to explore the possibility: why does he feel that way? Something personal in his history perhaps? Or maybe he was wronged in some manner by said group? Until you reveal his history, it lets the reader draw their own conclusions and possibilities, which I find to be quite fun at times :P And then his calmness returns! His battlefield persona is very much linked with his everyday persona, in that he's quite calm and collected. That in itself would make him quite dangerous, based on the fact he wouldn't give in to taunts or otherwise attack in anger; which is quite the defining trait imo. You've pulled off another solid personality, Kou, as this is easily one of my favorite sections of the entire article. Well done, dude. Powers and Abilities I'll use the familiar format as usual, dude. Spiritual Energy: As an ex-Captain and one of the oldest Shinigami at that time, its quite reasonable to label him with an immense amount of spiritual energy. One thing I don't get though is the wording you've decided to use. You say he has to purposefully lower his spiritual energy so others of equal or lower standing can sense him. Not even Aizen had that trait and he had roughly twice the level of a normal Captain, and yet Yamamoto was stronger still in terms of spiritual energy; with his mere presence nearly suffocating a lieutenant. Unless he's became a transcendent being like Aizen and Ichigo, I don't see how he'd have that ability; unless he's simply hiding it, however. Aside from, it is well written without errors in grammar or anything along those lines, which is always a good thing :P Gunbai: War-fan, eh? Its a nice replacement to the usually seen swordsmanship skills, so I've got no problems with this. You've accounted for the weight of the weapon as well, though looking at his Shikai abilities weight isn't really a problem, is it? I do have one question, though. Whats his predominant style? Offensive? Defensive? One-handed? Two-handed? Does he favor aerial attacks, or feint maneuvers? Its something I feel should be added to flesh out his character and better show his fighting style and skills. Hakuda: His skills are impressive, but not his greatest trait; which is quite remarkable. You've given him limitations in the form of Hakuda and indeed Shunpo, which makes him somewhat easier to combat in battle situations and a more likable character overall. The fact he's had to train for his skills is also quite refreshing, as a lot of characters on this wiki are suddenly powerful without any training being stated in their articles. My own Kenji started out as an academy student for example, and my gen2 characters are still growing. Its nice to see a reference to training, and the fact it flows and compliments the other sections only furthers its appeal in my eyes. Nicely done, Kou :P Intellect: A trait hinted at in his personality section through his ability to understand others quickly, meaning it links well and flows as a whole. I do like how you haven't immediately labelled him as an Urahara-type with amazing skills in every field and a level of intellect to match. He is smart, there's no doubt about that, but he isn't quite Urahara or Aizen, which is yet another limit that makes him shine all the brighter imo. Well worked, dude. Shunpo: Another well written account of his skills and abilities, though I do have one question. I'm curious to know why you choose Renji and Shinji as your choices. While both are labelled as experts, I imagine there's a pretty big difference between them speed-wise. Shinji could keep up with Aizen's movements to a degree, while I reckon Renji couldn't. But that's only my personal opinion on that. Regardless, I mentioned the good parts about the limiter in his Hakuda section above, so I'll simply direct you up to that so I'm not repeating myself. Kidō: A trait developed by the 4th Division and very relevant to his character. And the reference to Lavi's spiritual anatomy is quite interesting as well. I've read the article a few times, and I've got to admit that it fits quite well with a Captain of the 4th division. Very nicely done Kou, and to Lavi as well, too. Zanpakutō A constant-release type, eh? Very nice. The Gunbai's abilities can easily use its size manipulation to effectively cancel out its weakness in regards to its weight; which you've highlighted in his Gunbai skills above. While weight isn't controlled, I imagine a smaller tool would be lighter, so he'd be quicker and more effective, not to mention surprising for his opponent. The second ability is also quite the nice addition, and due to its strength and effectiveness, quite deadly in a battle situation. You'd either need to be incredibly quick or downright lucky to avoid it, making it a good battle finisher. Overall, I like the concept and the abilities; and the fact you haven't went with abilities Madara Uchiha himself has demonstrated strengthens it imo, as your using your own imagination. Shinkūmyō Ah, the Nurturing Shinkūmyō, eh? Very nice. I'll review this section too, as I've got a little experience dealing with Shinkūmyō as a race *glares at Van Satonaka lol*. The crystal mask is quite nice, though I reckon you should explain the shape and design of the mask in question so the reader has a better idea. Right now all you say is that he dons one to access his Shinkūmyō powers. Anyways, his power gets quite the boost when he does don the mask, the most impressive being speed. His raw speed is enough to distinguish him as one of the fastest in Soul Society, which makes him quite the speed demon. His telekineses is also an interesting skill, and one that I've explored quite a bit with Kentaro, so I know its a useful ability. This section is well-written, but include the mask description and I reckon you'd make it all the better, dude. Overall The article flows well from point to another and provides links throughout - his appearance highlights small personality aspects, as does his introduction. His powers and abilities have limitations on them, but not enough that he'd be considered weak; meaning you've hit a good balance in my eyes. I'd give him an 8/10, 'cause nothing perfect. You could easily spruce up some of his descriptions, especially in regards to the Shinkūmyō mask, as well as the wording of his spiritual energy. But these are only my views, dude. Anyways, sorry again for the time it took to get this punched out, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Junior's Review Sorry about the wait, but here I am. I'll try my best not to mimic what Strife said. Introduction Its nice, dosen't go into any real depth to much but still gives a good portion of his past and his current goals in life. I like it, I'm already very intersted in how his future will play out. 10/10 Apperance I like how you really show and clearly express throughout his appearance and how other feel about it. I like how you include his current and previous look as well. Despite the good things you lack his actual appearance such as his hair, eye, and height. 7/10 Personality His personality reminds me somewhat of a war veteran displeased with the current generation of doing things and wishes change. I like enjoy other peoples opinion and how he voices his opinon when needed. I like how you mention his calmness, which is tyical to see from the 4th Division. I like how you don't change his personality in battle similiar to how Aizen battled. 9/10 History You haven't finished it, I won't review it K. 0/0 Powers & Abilities I like how you include the fact that he is in the 4th Division thus isnt really good at Hakuda but can easily use his knowledge of the body to his advantage. I like how you include his faults but I doubt that a captain would have a relatively weak Shunpo. Its intersting to see him use a gunbai, I find it very intersting to use weapons other than swords. 9/10 Zanpaktou I like how you include in detail his abilities. Its intersting as I see many wind based Zanpaktou but none that can literally deprive a person of oxygen. Similiar to Gin Ichimaru I think you should include the rate of speed his Zanpaktou can change size thus making his control and use of wind in defense of offense change also. Such as a small gunbai would create less wind, even though its pretty obvious I believe it should be included. 8/10 Shinkumyo Powers Personally I am very unfamiliar with this type of power but will review it to the best I can K. I like how you dislplay and descirbe his incredibly speed as compared to his former self. I think you should go into a little bit more detail on how his telekineses affects his mind in a negative way. I also think that do to his strength, speed and overall powers he should be given some type of limit or restriction to his powers. Only problem is it like a mask if so, go into detail and describe clearly how his mask looks. 8/10 Overall 51/60 more simply your overall score is a .85. Good character pal. You can go into more detail on how his Shinkumyo mask looks like and by glancing over him I can see I'm intersted in your character. I like how is mostly all flows smoothly together despite the fact you don't have a histoy for him. Again good character pal. 85 out of a 100 btw is a B-